UA's Sex Counselor and Advisor
by Kenchi Narukami
Summary: Who does the young Heroes and Heroine turn to when they need advice or an ear that will listen? Why their School counselor, the ever lovable, and cheeky Naruto Uzumaki of course! Extreme Lemon warning in effect, Naruto x Harem Made with my good friend Scarface101 Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or My Hero Acdemia
1. Chapter 1: Mina

**Chapter one: First student.**

In the office of the counselor is a young man likely eighteen to twenty years of age with sun-kissed blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and a set of trademark whisker marks. This would be none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a Former hero and at one point of time, a Villain even until he retired and became a teacher for UA, largely out of boredom and to continue aiding the next generation of Heroes.

While he was often viewed with suspicion, the Heroes opted to keep him around with the whole 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' shtick. Besides, Naruto was still well respected in both Hero and Villain communities, so it is sometimes helpful to allow him some leeway. After all, the blonde was ultimately loyal to those he considered friends and family. Though admittedly, it seemed he bonded a little too well with students of the female variety.

There were rumors that he was sleeping with the female students, but any investigation always turned up zero evidence, and before long the rumors were dismissed, chalked up to angry students whom he had failed or given detention especially Bakugo due to his explosive temperament, pun partially intended.

Naruto was and still is most popular amongst the females since they often receive one-on-one lessons from him. Many describe him as sweet, charming, and at times a jokester. Not to mention he is the heart-throb of UA which earned him numerous Fangirls. Some even say he had to hire an assistant to fend off any rabid and unstable fan-girls that would try to sneak into his private classes.

That assistant was an eighteen year former villianess named Himiko Toga, a girl who often acted as a spy due to her Quirk being useful for disguise and espionage. And it was a simple matter to steal blood samples from the nurse's office to fuel her Quirk. Whenever she found a young student having..._issues_ with their bodies, she would befriend and tell them about Naruto, saying he could help feel more comfortable. Admittedly, yes most of these students were female, but there was the occasional make who sought out his help.

Today, there would be another student to have a private lesson with the Blonde teacher. A girl with pink skin and hair named Mina Ashido. The acid user fidgeted slightly outside of the counselor ed office before giving a small knock, prompting a small reply of 'Come in!' from the teacher inside.

Mina stepped inside and blushed a bit at the state of the office, seeing it lined with some diagrams of reproductive organs, pictures of nude models, and a display case of various counselor toys. "Come on in Mina! Don't be shy. I don't bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing?" Naruto asked as he sat behind his desk while signing some paperwork for his class. Nervously, the pink skinned heroin in training stepped in and stood in front of the desk. Naruto finished what it was he was writing and looked up at her as he said, "So what can I help you with Ms. Ashido? Himiko was kind enough to inform me that you would be visiting today."

"Umm… well… the thing is…" Mina tried to answer, but her voice seemed to get caught inside of her throat as she tried to explain herself. From her perspective, it felt like her heart was pounding inside of her chest like a drum. "I really really like you, and I wanna go out with you!" she finally shouted and then pulled out a letter of confession from seemingly nowhere, presenting it to the teacher with a dark crimson blush on her cheeks.

Gently, Naruto took the letter and read it, then smiled warmly at her before saying, "While I am flattered Mina-Chan, you do remember that I am a teacher and that you are a student right? If we were to _get caught_ together, it would lead to some serious repercussions for us." Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"S-so? That doesn't stop you from sleeping with female students right and left! You get more ass than a toilet seat for Kami's sake!" Mina argued, feeling a little hurt that he was turning her down.

"And where did you hear that at Mina-Chan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, already taking a guess at how she heard. And it was likely one of two sources.

"Your assistant Himiko told me. She also said that you're some kind of crazy good counselor god from the way she tells it. She was trying to make me jealous I think, when I told her about my feelings for you." Mina explained, making the blonde click his tongue slightly since it seemed that Himiko was spreading certain facts about him.

With a sigh, he stood up and walked over to the office door and placed a sign that read, "Study session in progress. DO NOT DISTURB." on the outside and locked the door with a loud click that made Mina jump slightly. "As I said Mina-Chan, we would only be in trouble if we were _caught." _he answered with a little more emphasis.

A look of realization crossed Mina's face followed by a bright smile appearing in place as she began bouncing happily on the balls of her feet. "Ohhhhh. A taboo student/teacher relationship. Sounds kinky." she spoke excitedly.

"Let me emphasize the fact that I "Do not get more ass than a toilet seat" as you so bluntly stated. So far, the only young women I have slept with are Himiko and Midnight, Himiko has a habit of exaggerating certain facts." said Naruto as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "_You will be the first girl I have officially dated." _whispered Naruto in her ear.

Mina turned her head to face him, excitedly saying "Then does that mean~" she was cut off as Naruto's lips captured hers, his tongue licking over her soft, but plump lips. She parted hers and let his tongue entangle and capture hers. The flavor of ramen was on his tongue, and on hers it tasted like cherries and cinnamon buns. For over a minute their tongue were entwined and fought for dominance until at last they needed to seperate for air. A thin strand of saliva stretched between them, before breaking as Mina said, "Naruto-kun, th-that was amazing!"

Naruto grinned as he moved around in front of her and pulled her out of the seat, letting the pink skinned girl crash against his chest. His hands traveled down the small of her back, and then groped her ass cheeks, the whiskered teacher admiring the softness of her thicc butt. Mina gasped, her blush darkening as she let the blonde teacher squeeze her butt cheeks, she looked up into his face as he captured her lips with his again. She ran her hands around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, as he slid his hands down under her skirt and started massaging her bare cheeks.

Breaking the kiss, he said "Naughty, naughty Mina-Chan, not wearing any panties are we? Were you planning on trying to seduce me if I turned down your confession?" At his question, the pink skinned girl let out a small giggle.

"Maybe. Plus I am pretty thicc, so my panties tend to bunch up in my ass, and it gets suuuuper uncomfy." She replied in an honest tone, and then she rubbed her chest against his and asked him "You like thicc girls Sensei?"

"Does this answer your question my dear?" Naruto asked as he slapped her cheeks, leaving a red palm print on them. "Now then, does the naughty student want to be punished for trying to seduce her teacher?"

"Mmm. Yes Sensei." She answered sweetly and then cupped a growing bulge in his pants with her soft hand, her free hand unbuttoning the blouse of her student uniform. Naruto pulled his hands out of her skirt and pulled her blouse open to reveal that she was also wearing no bra either, allowing her portly breasts to bounce free. He slid the the blouse off and let it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her uniform's socks, skirt and shoes, saying "Now there's a sight I have dreamed of seeing, you have no idea how many times I have masturbated to the thought of your lovely, lucious, soft pink skin under my fingers." as he picked her up and sat her on his desk, spreading her slender legs to give himself a clear view of dark pink snatch that was now glistening with her juices.

Mina blushed again at the thought of Naruto stroking himself at the thought of her, then "Eeped" as he unzipped his pants and allowed them to drop to the floor with his boxers, exposing a ten inch monster of a penis. "Holy crap. What kind of pills do you take?" She asked as she admired his manhood a bit, and wondered how it would feel inside of her.

"Pills for what?" Naruto asked in feigned ignorance as he groped one of her large breasts in one hand, and teasingly fingered her moist pussy in the other. "This beast is all natural." he boasted, causing her to start drooling at the thought of that..._monstrosity_ inside her. He kneeled and placed his head up her skirt, sniffing and licking her sweet and delicious pussy. "You smell lovely down here, and taste heavenly." he said as he traced the inside of her moist cavern with the tip of his tongue before, letting it dart deep into her womanhood.

The heroin in training quivered at his ministrations as she moaned in delight, "Sensei, that feels so good!" her fingers gripped the sides of the desk tightly as her hips bucked a bit. Sweat starting to soak her body a bit. "Mmm. Sensei? I want you to fuck my juicy ass raw with your dick!"

At that moment, Naruto nipped her clitoris, causing her to moan as she came all over his face. He pulled his head out and backed away as she slid off his desk and turned around so that her thicc, pink cheeks teased his eyes from under her skirt. She leaned forward over his desk, allowing her large breasts to squish against it, and braced herself, with her rear shaking in the air. Her round ass bouncing slightly and making small sounds of flesh smacking together.

Naruto raised his hand and slapped her large round ass, making the warm and pink flesh jiggle slightly. A low groan of pleasure coming from her, which grew louder when he spanked her again. Her ass starting to turn a dark cherry red color. "Mmm. Stop teasing me Sensei. I want you to fuck my hot and juicy ass." An evil grin crossed his face as he merely prodded the entrance to her ass while he activated his quirk. Nine, orangish-crimson tails formed behind him, and he used one to reach over to the display case full of counselor toys. It looped around a blindfold while another grabbed a ball gag and brought them over where he was teasing Mina, making her whine as he kept a tight grip on her hips to keep her in place, one of his tails coiling around her waist while the others began to ensnare her limbs.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "_You wanna feel really good as I fuck your tight ass?"_ She shivered from the sensation of his breath in her ear as she nodded hesitantly. With that, he placed the blind fold over her eyes, cutting off her vision and then placed the ball gag into her mouth, the clasp making a small click sound.

"Mmm. You should know Mina, that if you're captured by the enemy, they may try to take advantage of your status as a woman. If you can resist cumming, I'll give you a reward. If you cum, then you'll have to have more… private lessons with me." He spoke into her ear as his hands groped her soft flesh. One of his tails now squeezing her large breasts as if trying to milk them.

Mina whined around the ball gag as Naruto tortured her by slowly sliding his thick, swolle, vein covered shaft into her tightening ass. Once he was fully inside, he pulled back out till his head was just inside, then slammed back into her, his ball sack slapping against her cheeks as began pistoning in and out her. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh could be heard as Mina was receiving her hard ass pounding. Each thrust causing stars to appear in her obscured vision.

As he pounded away at her ass, he reached around and started groping her breasts as his tails coiled around them tighter, the tips of his tails teasing her nipples. All the while, her pussy was leaking juices like a waterfall as they spilled down her plump thighs. "Ohh. Poor Mina-chan. If you can't handle this much, you'll end up breaking in no time. I guess you need many more lessons. Don't worry. I always take good care of my girls."

With that, he pulled her back against him, so that her drenched pussy was on view for the whole world to see. Mina's back arched as he began thrusting upwards into her ass, her muffled screams and moans only encouraging him to move harder. Finally, with a long drawn out moan, Mina sprayed her lewd, tasty cunt juices all over his desk, unable to endure the pleasure anymore.

"Tsk. tsk, seems you will need my _extra lessons_ after all." Naruto muttered in a tone of fake disappointment, with one last grunt, he emptied the contents of his balls inside of her. Filling her ass with his hot seed. With a satisfied moan he pulled out of her ass while some of his essence spilled from her hole. The whiskered teacher then tapped his chin a few times, and decided that he may call Midnight to help teach poor Mina some… discipline.

"Only once and you're tuckered out? You're seriously lacking in stamina. Not to worry. Midnight will help whip you back into shape." The whiskered Teacher spoke with a grin and then began to dial Midnight's phone number.

As he waited for midnight to pick up, he made the blindfolded Mina kneel on the floor as a tail removed the ball from the gag, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment. Then he placed the head of his cock on her lips and commanded "Lick! "

On command, she obeyed and started to drag her moist tongue along his shaft, getting a good taste of his leftover semen mixed with the tarty flavor of her ass groaned slightly as Midnight's answering machine picked up. "Huh, must still be in class." Naruto muttered as he looked own at Mina dragging her tongue over his rough, beefy cock. Shrugging, he decided to take it easy on his first official girlfriend and undid the rest of the gag. "Now tell, what do you want me to do? You want me to fully claim you as my girl?"

Mina nodded without any signs of hesitation as she rubbed her soft cheek against his dick. Her hands groping his balls as she greedily licked at his shaft. Her eyes hazy with lust."Then say it. Beg for my cock in your tight, slutty pussy." he ordered as he backed away.

With a whine she dug her fingers into her pussy and spread her lips a bit as she begged "Please Naruto-sama. Stick your huge cock in my slutty pussy. Ram it into my thicc body and make me your girl. Claim me. Make me unfit for anyone besides you."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He replies as his tails start to spread her legs apart… until the phone started ringing making him sigh in disappointment for being interrupted and then picked up the phone, then grinned upon hearing the voice of Midnight.

"Hello dear. Sorry for missing your call. I was in the middle of a public appearance. You know how that goes." She spoke through the phone with a giggle. Naruto chuckled as he ran a hand through Mina's hair as he said, "Eh, that's the life of a hero after all. Anyways, I finally got a girlfriend, and cute one too. The downside is that she needs to learn some _discipline_, think you can help me out with it?"

"Awwww. Me and Himiko don't count for girlfriends? I am hurt Naruto-kun. But yes I can! Who's the lucky girl I get to break?" Midnight asked with obvious sadistic glee. Her dominant side showing.

"A cute little thing by the name of Mina Ashido." said Naruto as he traced Mina's cheek with a finger. "And for the record, you and Himiko are my onaholes and fuck buddies."

"That's cold of you Naruto-kun. Keep Mina-chan warm for me. I'll be sure to give her the deluxe level training." Midnight replied with a lustful tone before hanging up.

Naruto placed the phone onto his desk, then said, "Hmmm, what to do until Midnight gets here?" In response to his question, Mina opened her mouth with a small 'ahhhh' and then took his length in her mouth in one go. Her lips locking around his shaft as she began bobbing her head up and down. Her eyes rolling up into her head as she seemed like she was devouring his cock.

Naruto groaned as he leaned back against the desk, "MIna-Chan, your dick sucking is heavenly!" he said while rubbing the top of her head in approval, as one of his tails reached down and slipped into her ass. Her eyes widened as she "Glucked" in surprise and then bobbed her head even faster. Her movements almost a blur while her large tits bounced together due to back and forth motions.

She looked up at her teacher with hungry eyes, almost pleading him for his dick milk to feed her belly. "You want my seed that bad Mina-Chan?" asked Naruto as grabbed her head tightly.

"Then drink your fill!" he roared as he exploded inside of her. A torrent of warm, bitter seed flowing into her mouth, down her gullet and into her belly to be digested. When she released his dick from her oral pussy, she smacked her lips in satisfaction and then gave his testicles a kiss filled with devotion and love.

"Mmm. I might need more cum in my diet Sensei~" she spoke with a cheeky grin. Nuzzling his shaft with the side of her face. As she rubbed her plump breasts against his leg. They were then interrupted by a knocking noise at the door. Followed by a shout of 'It's Midnight! Lemme in!' A tail stretched over and undid the lock. The raven haired, rated 18 heroin Midnight stepped through the doorway, her heels clicking with each step until she locked the door back and then stalked towards Mina. Like a cat about to toy with some prey.

"Move aside Naruto-kun. I'll take over for now." Midnight spoke as she tapped her whip into an open palm. Naruto raised his hands and moved back behind his desk and sat down, waiting to see Midnight train his first 'official' girlfriend.

The raven Haired woman knelt down and grabbed Mina's tits. Kneading the soft flesh in her hands. She then began to feel up and molest the pink skinned girl's ass, her legs and so on. Almost as if she were inspecting a prize pig to be turned into meat. "Mmm. This girl is thicc in all the right places. You have certainly earned a prize." Midnight complemented with a saucy grin and then gave a chaste kiss on Mina's lips.

While watching Midnight feel up and molest his girl, Naruto had taken up stroking his meat at the sight. "Thanks for the praise, but she confessed to me first. Love letter and everything."

"Oh? How sweet of her. But I think she needs my special brand of training." Midnight replied as she removed her clothing with a somewhat evil grin. "I don't tell this to the Press. But I also have a secret side to my Quirk. My Quirk doesn't just induce sleep. If I will it, I can make it fill people with lust until they become fuck-hungry animals that need taming. Not exactly something I like to spread around too much." Midnight explained with a small shrug.

"I'll say." groaned Naruto as his stroking sped up, "You always did like to try and use that on me, and I would always barely manage to fight through it. It's also how we _redeemed_ Himiko."

"You are indeed the only male to resist me. But I digress. It is Mina's turn now." Midnight spoke as a dark pink mist started to fill the room, the secret side of her Quirk now activating. With a smile, the raven haired woman lifted her trademark whip and struck Mina's ass lightly with it, making a small smack noise.

Mina yelped, jumping slightly causing her milk jugs to bounce. Her body felt hotter and hotter as she soon started to feel like a bitch in heat, even her thoughts were gradually being washed away as her mind drowned in uncontrollable lust. Her tongue lolled out as she panted like a dog, and her hands reached down to touch her pussy to relieve some of the burning in her loins… only for Midnight's whip to strike her hands, causing Mina to yank them away.

"Bad girl. You don't please yourself. You please others. First rule of being Naruto's girlfriend. Your partner goes first, you go second. For example…" Midnight spoke, as if she were training a pet and then grabbed a handful of Mina's hair and began grinding her mature cunt into the poor girls face.

"Now use that that tongue of yours to please me, and if you do it right, I just might let Naruto-kun reward you~" hissed Midnight as ground Mina's face harder into her pussy, smearing her juices all over the girl. Mina felt like she was starting to drown in mature pussy juices and tried drinking down as much as she could while licking Midnight's cunt.

"Mmm. Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll be sure to thoroughly break her in for you. Though she may not be attending class anytime soon when I am done." Midnight spoke, allowing more of the pink mist to envelope the Acid user's body, driving Mina's senses wild as she moaned deeply into the mature woman's pussy.

Naruto stood up, his cock ready to blow as he said "Ungh, what do we tell, Aizawa then?"

"That poor Mina needs tutoring from the both of us to catch her grades back. It seemed the poor girl… bit off more than she could chew." Midnight answered with a wink. She then turned to the pink skinned student and used her whip to smack Mina's ass again.

"You call that licking? You're putting me to sleep here. If you can't make me cum, then you'll be punished for a whole week." Midnight warned harshly.

"Neh, before that, want to help me out here first?" asked Naruto as held his swollen head up to her, having moved beside her when she had spanked Mina.

"Mou. You're such a handful Naruto-kun. But I suppose I will indulge you." Midnight replied with a haughty manner as she turned around and wrapped her large tits around his cock. "Here. Use these to bust a nut."

Naruto grabbed hold of the D-cup breasts and mashed them together as he began pumping them up and down his dick. "What about Mina-Chan's training?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

The raven haired woman pointed down, her ass resting on Mina's face as the girl helplessly licked at her pussy. "She seems to be getting the hang of it. And I can sometimes multi-task if need be. Mmm. Your cock seems as lively as ever. Lemme guess… she only made you cum once or twice?" she asked with an almost condescending tone, directed at Mina.

"First it was in her -fuck- ass, then her mouth." grunted Naruto as he freed his cock from her breasts and rammed it into Midnight's mouth, Her neck bulging as his thick, Precum lathered shaft stabbed into her gullet. "Get ready, cause I'm cumming!"

Midnight nodded slightly and bobbed her head quickly. Her tongue almost coiling around his cock while her hands gave his balls a gentle squeeze, as if she were ready to milk a cow for its fresh cream. Sweat poured heavily down Naruto's body as he busted his third nut of the day into her mature mouth. The raven haired woman easily sucking down his semen as if it were a protein shake.

Naruto came so much, that some began dribble out her mouth and onto her heaving breasts. He pulled out of her throat pussy and emptied the rest of his jizz all over her face and hair causing her to scoop up what she could with her fingers and lick it off her fingers. "Mmm. Delicious as always. I don't think I can ever make it through the day without milking out some of that young and virile seed. And looooooook, Mina-chan fails miserably."

As if to emphasize her point, Midnight lifts her ass off of the acid User's face, the poor girl's face flushed a deep crimson from lust and lack of air, and from the hazy look in her eyes, it seemed she was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Poor girl needs to learn how to please her betters." Midnight muttered and lightly slapped the girl's face to revive her.

The blonde teacher just chuckled as wiped some spunk off Midnight's face and gave her a quick, lust filled kiss before pulling and pulling on his clothes. "You know I love you no matter what babe, just take it slightly easier on Mina-Chan, she is still a kid after all."

"Mmm. True. Which is why I need to train her to be a proper adult woman for you. Now for a punishment… I am thinking of putting her on orgasm control for a week." Midnight muttered with sadistic glee, grabbing the blindfold from earlier along with a pair of handcuffs, cuffing the girl's hands behind her back. She then tied the blindfold around the girl's head to obscure her vision.

"Something is missing… I know! A collar! I know just the place to get a custom fitting." She spoke while gleefully rubbing her breasts into Mina's face.

Naruto chuckled as he let his tail vanish back inside of his body as he unlocked and slid out the door. "See ya lovely ladies later!" he piped as he shut and locked the door.

Making his way to the teacher's lounge to find Aizawa. "Yo, emo mop head, you in here!" exclaimed Naruto with a cheeky grin. Said teacher groaned from his place of sleep and replied. "What is it Naruto?" hoping the blonde would take the hint and go away. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't care as he said, "Just wanted to let you know that one of your students, Mina Ashido came to me and Midnight to ask for some extra tutoring, so she won't be in class for awhile, that ok with you?'

Aizawa cracked an eye open and said, "If it'll get you to leave me alone for abit, then fine. Do what you want, since you'd do so anyway."

With a mocking bow, the blonde quickly departed back to his office. Which would soon become a place of depravity and lust for other female students.

**A week later.**

"Now Mina… say what I taught you." Midnight spoke towards her student with a haughty smile, her mature body pressed against Naruto's muscular form.

Standing in front of them was Mina. Her body trembling as a pair of vibrators were stuck inside both her ass and pussy, and it seemed like her legs were ready to give out beneath her. The blindfold still covered her eyes, but some tears seemed to be leaking out as Mina gave a broken smile. "I… Mina Ashido… am happy to be Naruto-sama's girlfriend and fuckmeat. I promise to devote myself to him, to please him, to give my body, and all that I am to him. Thank you for training me Midnight-sama." Mina wheezed out as her chest heaved as she panted like a dog.

With a nod of approval, Midnight pulled out a small remote and replied "Spoken like a real broken slut. Here's your reward." with that said, she flicked a switch, turning the counselor toys trapped in Mina's holes to maximum. A shrill cry came from the girl as her body stiffened up, finally reaching her orgasmic peak after being kept on the edge for an entire week. Her hot juices spilled out onto the floor and then Mina collapsed limply to the floor. Her body twitching and trembling uncontrollably as she had a series of mini-orgasms.

Naruto grinned as he gently picked up the poor girl bridal style and said, "I look forward to some dates after this Mina-Chan." he turned to Midnight and kissed her long and hard before saying, "I'm gonna sneak her up into her room at the dorms. Thanks for the help Midnight." as he leapt out the window, using his tails to catch some nearby tree branches to slow his descent.

It was definitely a good idea to work at UA High, where a young hero's dreams would come


	2. Author's NoteHaitus Announcement

This is a quick reply to those who are wondering if UA's Sex Counselor and Advisor will continue. Unfortunately, I am sad to say that it is on Hiatus. I started it as a Collab with Scarface101, and while I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't mind if I did another chapter on my own, I wouldn't feel right going on without him since we initially agreed to work on it together.

I apologize for for the bad news my friends who were enjoying this fic. Hopefully soon Scar will get back in the mood for this fic sometime in the future. As of this update, If a fic is written with Scarface101, consider it on Hiatus for the time being.

I Do have some good news though for any who are following me for my own original FanFics, I am Working on a RWBY x Rising of the Shield Hero Fic. Progress is slow, but I'm roughly halfway through the first chapter. I have a poll up on my Profile for one of the decisions I am having trouble with and would love to hear your opinions on, so please vote!


End file.
